¡Blanco, Negro y un poco de Rosa!
by Keicchi
Summary: Hubo muchos días para ellos, juntos en esa pequeña habitación. ¡Risas, llantos, peleas, amor y ... comida! [KuroShiro][Historias cortas continuación de 'Desayuno']
1. Shiro, deberías compartir

_He vuelto :D (?) Y aunque mucha gente desea golpearme porque subo esto en vez de el nuevo cap de mishi mishi , i dooon't careee *canta* pues he decidido que el mundo necesita más kuroxshiro! (siguen siendo mis favoritos) pero como soy una persona carente de talento e imaginación, voy a subir pequeñas historias sobre Kuroh , Neko & Shiro (los amo a los tres) y con las siguientes (? advertencias~_

_**adv: **__no sense / fanservice , kuroshiro(? a veces puede variar, depende que quiera hacer en ese momento :3, fluff (no sé si soy capaz de eso) _

_[ah y si,por cierto, si voy a subir las demas cosas pero todo a su debido tiempo... me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente (?)]_

* * *

La cola de la pequeña gatita se zarandeaba. Tenía una sensación horrible recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. ¡Cómo podría haber perdido ante ese perro! ¡Ese detestable y poco sensible perro de porquería! Él no servía para nada, ¡Para nada! Pensó Neko irritada. Tenía sus piernas cruzadas cerca de la mesa en la que normalmente comían. Si fuera por ella comería en cualquier parte pero ese perro…. Ugh, ¡Ese perro!

Sin embargo cuando un delicioso plato de pescado frito fue apoyado frente a ella, su estomago gruñó pero no de enojo. Olía delicioso… ¡olía tan malditamente bien! Neko devoró con furia lo que el otro había preparado, lo mismo hizo Shiro también, claro, con un poco más de calma.

-Umm… ¡Ésta muy rico!- Jactó el peliblanco desde el otro lado de la mesa. Neko probó si era posible darle un dolor de estomago por medio de la mirada pero al parecer no tuvo efecto. Entonces dirigió su vista al serio chico de cabellos oscuros a su lado derecho. Tenía un gesto serio mientras comía su propia creación, pero la gatita podía jurar que veía su leve sonrojo por el halago anterior de Shiro.

-¡COMO LO PENSE, NO PUEDO ACEPTARLO!- Ella de un salto se puso de pie y se agarró de la cabeza, empezando a sacudirla.

-N-Neko, ¿Qué sucede…ahora…?- Shiro forzó una sonrisa amable para tratar de calmarla. Dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y movió sus manos.

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento mientras sacudía la cabeza y luego se detuvo, quitó sus manos de la cabeza y dirigió una de ellas hacía Kuroh. -¡Porqué lo elegiste a él, Shirooooo!- enfatizó su nombre con un chillido.

-…no de nuevo.- Kuroh apoyó su mano en la frente.

El peliblanco ladeó la cabeza. –Neko, ya te había dicho que…

-¡NO! ¡Shiro siempre seguirá siendo mío! ¿Oíste, kurosuke? – Lo miró. –¡Shiro es de Neko!

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan escandalosa? Te escucharán desde las demás habitaciones. –le respondió sin gesto pero con un tono irritado.

Shiro ahora miraba a ambos sin saber que agregar, pero sabía que hablara o no, sería difícil tranquilizar a Neko. –Bueno, bueno. Neko pero nunca pensaste en…uh… ¿compartir?

Kuroh levantó la mirada, ahora si enojado. –No trates de razonar con ella ¿no te das cuenta de que no cambiara de todas formas?

-¿Compartir?- Ella abrió los ojos y no dijo nada por unos segundos.

-S-Si…- Shiro giró sus ojos mientras pensaba. –Aunque no tan así… umm… como explicarlo…- Él definitivamente no tenía idea de cómo proseguir, pero eso al menos detuvo a Neko de sus gritos. Ella volvió a sentarse y volvió a tomar su plato de arroz, en silencio. Ambos la observaron y luego cruzaron miradas entre ellos.

Shiro pudo claramente leer el gesto de Kuroh que decía "¿Y a esta que le pasa?" Pero Neko no volvió a agregar ningún comentario, solo, al final de su comida se acostó en el suelo mientras limpiaba su rostro con sus manos como si fueran patitas.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y empezaron a juntar las vajillas de la mesa para luego dirigirse a la cocina. Aunque el lugar era pequeño, ellos se la ingeniaron para pasar y empezar a lavar los platos: era una regla que se había establecido a cambio de que Kuroh haga la comida que el albino y la peli rosa tanto amaban.

"En serio," comentó el de cabello oscuro mientras secaba los vasos. "Deberías dejar de darle la razón, lo único que haces es malcriarla como si fuera una niña pequeña."

Shiro se rió lo cual hizo que Kuroh frunciera el ceño, a lo que él se defendió: "No pasa nada, además, aunque ella diga eso, si le caes bien."

"No es exactamente la respuesta que quería de ti." Suspiró. "¿Y qué es eso de compartir? No le metas ideas extrañas o si no se volverá más molesta y-"

"…Kuroh" Fue interrumpido por él y sus miradas repentinamente se encontraron, las mieles chocando con el azul intenso, hasta que uno de ellos cierra los ojos para afianzar la distancia con un beso. El de cabello oscuro se queda, unos segundos, atontado por la repentina acción de Shiro. Hasta que se separan y él le da una risita tonta, con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Kuroh baja la cabeza y se queda en silencio, como si con el beso le hubiera robado las palabras. ¿Tal vez debería pedirle otro…?

"¡No es justo!" Chilló una vocecita al final de la habitación. "¡Yo también quiero uno de esos!" Neko inflaba sus cachetes después de haberlos visto.

_Hay que compartir, Shiro…_


	2. Los efectos del chocolate

_**A/N:**__ No lo dije antes pero todo esto que escribo lo hago ubicado despues de __**Desayuno. **__Aunque dudo que haya alguna diferencia en si lo leyeron antes o no... Bueno tal vez un poco._

* * *

_Los efectos del chocolate_

-¡Ta-chan! ¡Miren lo que conseguí!- Con una pose triunfante, Neko apareció en la puerta del salón de clases cuando aún faltaban unos minutos para que el recreo acabara. Por alguna que otra razón, ambos chicos habían quedado en el salón que estaba vacío, a excepción de ellos, pero ahora tenía una compañía repentina más que fue la inesperada aparición de la gatita de cabellos rosa. Shiro que estaba sentado sobre la mesa y Kuroh en el asiento ahora giraban la cabeza al escuchar su voz. La joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercó a ellos sin sospechar que hacía unos minutos ellos estaban en plena lucha de lenguas. Shiro esbozó una sonrisa ingenua como las que solo tiene, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y se bajó de la mesa para observar a la chica.

-¿Qué has conseguido, Neko?- Ante todo, Isana Yashiro era una persona muy curiosa.

Sin embargo, Kuroh no prestaba atención al dialogo, sino que se limitó a mirar el suelo, tal vez intentando grabarse el numero de piedras del material con el que fue hecho. ¡Esta persona irresponsable a su lado que ahora charlaba con Neko como si nada fue capaz de arrastrarlo a algo completamente indecente y fuera de lugar en un instituto educativo! Estaba avergonzado de haber perdido el control hace unos minutos, pero no diría que exactamente agradecía que Neko hubiera venido, ¿o sí?

-¡Chocolaaaateee!- exclamó la de pelo rosa, sacando del bolsillo de su falda una cajita de color blanca con bordes dorados.

-Woah, ¿De dónde has sacado eso?- Le continuó Shiro.

Neko uso su mano para tapar una risita. -¡Kukuri me lo ha dado como agradecimiento por hacerle un favor-nya!

Esta Kukuri… siempre usando a la gente. Bueno, no, técnicamente solo usaba a Neko, pero es porque ella solo accedería a las cosas cuando de comida se trata. Aunque creía que prefería las galletas de arroz ultra picantes.

-¿Neko, te gusta el chocolate?- Preguntó Shiro como si fuera algo extraño.

Pero para confirmar sus sospechas, la pelirosa ladeó la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa. –Nunca lo he probado, ¡pero Kukuri me ha dicho que es delicioooosooo!

-Oh, ya veo.- Y acarició su cabeza como siempre lo hacía, a lo que Neko se regocijó maullando. Luego cuando le soltó, abrió la pequeña caja y observó el pequeño cuadrado de color blanco que tomó en sus delicadas manos. Era un simple pedacito de chocolate blanco, lo cual hizo creer a Neko que era poco atractivo, pero cuando se lo llevó a la boca…

-¡Ummm! ¡DELICIOSOOO!- sacudió su cabeza emocionada y metió su mano en la caja para tomar otro pedazo, pero esta vez lo dirigió hacía Shiro. -Pruébalo Shiroooo, ¡es muy rico!

Sin discutirle nada el tomó el chocolate de color marrón intenso y mordió un pedazo. En efecto, era MUY dulce, lo cual hizo que le diera una especie de electricidad en su cuerpo. Se sentía casi tan dulce como…

El timbre del recreo ahora sonaba, avisando que todos debían regresar a sus salones. Neko giró la cabeza como si tratara de percibir de donde venía el sonido pero luego recordó lo que significaba. -¡Nya! ¡Necesito ir con Kukuri de nuevo! ¡Ya vuelvo!

-E-Eh espera, ¿No le darás a Kuroh?- Dijo el albino haciendo que repentinamente Kuroh volviera a la realidad con la mención de su nombre.

-¿Qué?

La joven le vio con la boca levemente abierta, pensando, hasta que respondió con una sonrisa.- ¡Nop!- Y corrió hacía la puerta del salón, desapareciendo de su vista.

-A-Ah…- Shiro quedó de pie esperando alguna queja de Kuroh, pero no habló. Incluso cuando se dio la vuelta y le echó un vistazo, él esquivó su mirada.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.- Le dijo a él (eso supuso Shiro ya que Kuroh estaba mirando hacía una de las ventanas del salón.)

-Uh, ¿Qué cosa?- Respondió ingenuamente aunque sabía de que se trataba.

- Estúpido, sabes de qué estoy hablando, Sé que tu cabeza está llena de aire, pero considera comportarte mejor en un _lugar público _y sobretodo arrastrarme a mí en tus jueg-

Se dio cuenta de que empezaba a regañarle y esto no acabaría nunca. Miró el pedazo que aún quedaba en su mano del dulce. -Ah, mira Kuroh, este chocolate… es delicioso.- Se acercó a él pero en vez de darle el chocolate con su mano, se lo dio con su boca, interrumpiendo el discurso del de cabello oscuro. Otra vez, al sentir el calor de sus labios tocarse de nuevo, y ahora mezclado con el sabor del chocolate. Kuroh cierra los ojos un poco, solo un poco más… hasta que el recreo acabe y todos regresen.

Neko del otro lado del patio lee un papel dentro de la cajita de chocolates. Era un pequeño papel de los mismos bordes color dorado, escrito en una cursiva elegante.

-_Efectos del chocolate: tranquilidad, sedación y felicidad_.- Leyó y ladeó la cabeza. -¿Qué significará-nya?


	3. La Telenovela

**_La Telenovela_**

*tip tip tip*

-Neko… ja…jaja me haces cosquillas.-

*tip tip tip*

-D-Detente… jajaja…-

Shiro se arrojaba al suelo mientras Neko seguía pinchándole en la cintura con sus dedos.

-¿Cosquillas?- Le preguntaba emocionada pero no paraba.

-S-Si…- El albino casi se quedaba sin aire.

*tip tip tip*

Como Kuroh había querido ir a comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena, ellos dos habían quedado solos en la habitación de la gran escuela-isla. Obviamente, ambos querían ir al mercado también. Pero no había forma de que Kuroh les permitiera semejante cosa. No con el comportamiento que tienen cuando están juntos.

-Ya basta jajaja…- Se encorvaba pero no hacía nada para detenerla. Pero sentía que su cabeza empezaba a pesarle, falto de oxigeno suficiente. Así que estiró sus manos y se vengó de la misma forma.

Neko hizo un maullido-chillido extraño que derivo en una gran carcajada mientras caía rendida. Siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que cayeron exhaustos.

-¿Por qué ha sido eso?- Le pregunta finalmente mientras ambos miraban al techo con una sonrisa.

-Estoy un poco aburrida-nya.- Le contesta la pelirosa. – ¿Jugamos?

-Um, ¿A qué quieres jugar?-Sonríe, curioso.

-¿¡Recuerdas eso que vimos en la pantalla el otro día-nya!?

Shiro pensó por unos segundos hasta darse cuenta de que se refería al programa que estaban viendo en la TV digital del PDA de Kuroh. A veces, tenían que hacer algo para no aburrirse tanto en esta habitación que no es más que para comer, dormir, y tal vez guerras de cosquillas.

-Sip, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Los ojos de Neko brillaron mientras daba un salto para incorporarse.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, el joven de cabellos oscuros se debatía en la difícil decisión de la vida:

-¿Qué tipo de carne debería usar? ¿Cerdo? ¿Pescado?- Se debatía él solo en voz alta, mientras otras personas que pasaban cerca de él le daban una mirada extraña. Como era el encargado de la cocina, y también de las compras, debía hacer lo mejor. Además quería satisfacer a sus dos compañeros de vivienda mejor posible. Aunque satisfacer a Shiro era un poco más agotador y requería de él más que su habilidad en cocina.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar pensamientos impúdicos. Llevaría pescado y por sobre todo, a escondidas agregaría algunos vegetales que Neko odiaba. Pero no había forma de que cerca de él fuera a tener una mala alimentación. No, sería todo correcto. Como debe ser.

Cuando salió del mercado simplemente con su caminata tranquila se hizo paso hasta la zona de departamentos nuevamente. Casi como si fuera una costumbre que estuviera ahí. De hecho, porque vivía ahí. Era su hogar. Y esperaba encontrarse con un desastre cuando cruzara la puerta, o Shiro tirándosele encima diciéndole que le extrañó. O Neko gritando por detrás o intentando quitarle la bolsa de comida. Entonces ralentizó su paso un poco para suspirar y tomar fuerzas, apoyando la mano en la perilla y ya poniendo su gesto serio de antemano.

-H-Hey…no…

Escuchó esa voz y quedó sorprendido, por alguna razón, se quedó quieto mientras escuchaba.

-Shirooooo… ahí no...¡A-AH!- Fue sin duda la voz de Neko que estaba ¿Llorando? – Nooo…-¿G-Gimiendo?- Dueleeeeee- Se quejaba la chica sin parar.- ¡A-Ah!

-Quedate quieta...- De repente se escuchó la voz de Shiro murmurando. –Si te quedas quieta no te dolerá más.

-¡AU!- Volvió a chillar la pelirosa.

Se escuchó el sonido de algo arrastrándose por el suelo y de repente unos susurros. Aunque Kuroh tenía buen oído, no le fue posible. Y de repente

*tip tip tip* Se escuchó la voz de la gatita diciendo algo sin sentido. -¿Ahora ya no sientes nada, Shiro? ¿Debería moverme más rápido-nya?

-N-No…- Le contestó él con un murmuro forzoso. *tip tip tip*

-Fufufu... Ahora no tienes escapatoria. ¡Yo seré el padre de ese niño!- Dijo Neko y empezó a reír cínicamente.

Ahora si Kuroh no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaban haciendo. Giró el picaporte y encontró a ambos en el suelo de la habitación, Neko con su pelo recogido de forma improvisada tomado con una cinta y a Shiro sentado con algo debajo de su camisa que le hacía parecer que tuviera una panza enorme.

Ambos le vieron entrar y cambiaron sus gestos serios a unos de alegría. –Ah, ¡Has vuelto Kurosuke! ¿Has traído galletas?

La forma normal que le hablaban a pesar de que estaban aún en la plena dudosa y extraña acción de lo que hacían fue ridículo. -¿Q-Que están…?

-Tú.- Le interrumpió Shiro, captando su mirada. El albino baja la cabeza hacía su estomago prefabricado y lo acaricia con una sola mano. –Sé que eres el padre del niño que llevo en el vientre.

El de ojos azules casi se ahoga. – ¿¡Q-Que-!?

-¡NO!- Interfiere Neko con una voz que intentaba presumiblemente imitar una masculina. – ¡Ese hijo es mío! ¡Es nuestro lazo de amor irrompible, que este malvado no puede romper!- Ahora Shiro ponía una mano en su frente y se acostaba en el suelo, como si se hubiera desmayado. Kuroh ni siquiera se movía porque no entendía nada. Neko se arrojó hacía Shiro y con su imitación de voz masculina, murmuró: -Serás siempre mía, amada Rosalí. Siempre mía.

Hubo un silencio de unos por lo menos doce segundos en los que Kuroh aún seguía en la puerta, y ellos arrojados en el suelo.

-Pst, Neko… era "Rosa", no "Rosalí".

La pelirosa ladeó la cabeza. -¿A-Ah? ¿En serio? ¡Otra vez me equivoqué-nya!- Chilló irritada y se levantó del suelo. Shiro le imitó, y quitó la bola de ropa que tenía debajo de su camisa para su estomago embarazado.

-Estuviste cerca esta vez. Casi pudimos hacer la escena entera a pesar de que nos faltaba un personaje y Kuroh justo apareció, jeje.

El de cabellos oscuros llevo su mano y masajeó el puente de su nariz mientras suspiraba._ La próxima vez irían todos de compras_.


	4. Dibujame Algo

_**A/N:**__ es casi un milagro que escriba algo que no tenga que ver con comida._

* * *

_Dibujame algo_

-¿Qué es esto?- Inquirió la gatita cuando vio a Shiro apoyar algo en la mesa.

-Las he conseguido de la sala de la fotocopiadora.- Sonrió él mostrándole el bloc de hojas A4 color blancas, y cuando levantó la cabeza, se rascó la cabeza al notar la mirada de Kuroh encima de él.- Kukuri me ha dado… no lo robé.- Se defendió.

El de orbes azules que al parecer estaba ordenando en la pequeña habitación, ahora había concluido. Se sentó y apoyó las manos en la mesa para equilibrarse. En frente, Neko aún observaba el bloc sobre la mesa con curiosidad, Shiro que se había levantado ahora traía su bolso de la escuela. De él, sacó algunos lápices y bolígrafos, los cuales le repartió a la peli rosa. Ella tomó un bolígrafo negro y lo elevó al aire, para luego mirar de reojo a Kuroh con una sonrisa. El otro se da cuenta de sus intenciones y le da una mirada asesina, con lo que Neko, si en ese momento se vieran, bajaría sus pequeñas orejas de gato, asustada, y luego le saca la lengua en señal de burla. El albino estaba concentrado en otra cosa, por lo tanto no vio a los otros dos discutiendo en silencio, como lo hacían la mayor parte del tiempo. Tomo un lápiz negro, un borrador y se acomodó en el almohadón del suelo.

-Shiro, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Ella volvió a ladear la cabeza.

-Umm, no lo sé, tal vez dibujar algo.

-¡Oh! ¿Shiro, eres buen dibujante-nya?- Sus ojos tomaron un brillo repentino.

El de ojos miel se rascó la frente con la parte trasera del lápiz. –Jaja, no lo creo. Además hace mucho que no dibujo.- Él giró la cabeza hacía Kuroh y le llamó, pero este no le respondió, pues aún seguía mirando la habitación como si estuviera inspeccionando que todo estuviera en orden. Mejor dicho, estaba distraído.- ¿Kuroh?- Le volvió a llamar y clavó la parte sin punta del lápiz suavemente en su mejilla. Él salió de su trance y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres dibujar?- Le dijo mientras aún tocaba su mejilla. Él otro frunció el ceño mientras quitaba el objeto de su cara con suavidad. –No, gracias.

-¿No sabes dibujar, Kurosuke?- Chilló Neko del otro lado como si estuviera a punto de tirarse al suelo de la risa.

-¿Y tú?- Le replicó para que se callara, lo que funcionó, ya que ella volvió a acomodarse en el asiento y extendió el bolígrafo hacía él, apuntándole. -¡Por supuesto qué sé hacerlo-nya! ¡Es más, te lo probaré!- Esbozó una sonrisa malvada y juntó sus brazos para proteger la hoja que empezaba a rayar.

Shiro consideró que este era el principio de la actividad, por lo cual él también se dedico a empezar a dibujar. Kuroh apoyó una mano en su barbilla para sostenerse con el codo sobre la mesa, mientras alternaba la vista entre Shiro y Neko, que era casi un milagro tenerlos callados y concentrados en algo ahora. Sin querer se distrajo y quedó observando a Shiro más de la cuenta, lo cual el albino al levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta y le dio una sonrisa ladina, con sus mejillas sonrosadas. El gesto hizo que también se copiara en su rostro, pero su contacto visual fue interrumpido por el grito de Neko.

-¡Ya terminé-nya!- Gritó triunfante la joven mientras apoyaba el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

Shiro le sonrió. -¿Qué has hecho?- Curioseó y se acercó a ella para ver la hoja, la cual ella sostenía en sus manos con orgullo. Era un bonito dibujo, por cierto, como el que haría una niña de primaria, pero bonito al fin. Era obvio que dibujar no era una de las actividades a las que más se dedicaba. -¿Ese… soy yo?- Señaló Shiro al distinguir que ella dibujo el uniforme de Ashinaka y sosteniendo su preciada sombrilla roja. La chica de ojos bi-color asintió enérgicamente. Shiro siguió mirando y vio cerca de él dibujado, un pequeño animalejo con la cola zarandeada, ojos grandes, y orejas pequeñas, con lo que parecía ser un pescado en su boca. – Y Esa eres tú, Neko. – Ella respondió con un "Um" mientras volvía a asentir. El albino siguió observando, al parecer ella dibujo muchas flores y pasto, dibujo mariposas y también un gran sol. Al lado del dibujo de ella, había otra forma más, pintada más oscura, con una cola peluda y orejas en punta, hocico estirado y en su espalda parecía sostener algo. -¿Qué es esto?- Le pregunta Shiro sin pista y señala el último personaje de la ilustración.

-¡Kurosuke!- Ella exclama con una sonrisa y Shiro ladea la cabeza. Kuroh que desde el otro lado de la mesa no veía la hoja, ahora los miraba con curiosidad, sobre todo por el gesto extrañado del albino.

-… ¿Pero eso no es… _un perro?_

-jejeje, si. – Le responde ella sin más.- _¡Black Dog!-_ Chilla de nuevo y mira al samurái del otro lado que tiene un tic en el ojo. Apoya las manos en la mesa con fuerza, haciendo que esta se balanceé un poco y se levanta. Neko pone los ojos en blanco y apoya el papel en la mesa, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se convierte en un pequeño gatito que empieza a correr por toda la habitación, esquivando el poder del otro.

Shiro, se quedó sentado mirando el dibujo, aún sin entender porque dibujó un perro.


	5. Ojos que no ven, Corazón que no siente

_Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente_

El día que salieron de Educación Física –cuyo campo está a lo que parece casi kilometro de la zona de habitaciones de los alumnos, estaba nublado, frío y ventoso. Neko aún seguía exclamando feliz como fue capaz de saltar todas las barras que sus compañeras del curso no pudieron, ganándose así una felicitación de su profesora. Por otra parte, Shiro y Kuroh no habían hecho más que jugar voleibol, para lo cual los dos eran muy buenos. Sin mencionar que Shiro ofreció al profesor llevar todos los elementos que usaron en el juego y se llevó de voluntario también a Kuroh, robándole más de un beso en el oscuro deposito.

Por suerte, salieron unos minutos antes de que las chicas entraran a depositar los elementos también, lo cual podría haber sido un gran problema el ser descubiertos. Shiro suspira porque su diversión se acabó muy rápido, y Kuroh frunce el ceño mientras empieza a caminar fuera del campo. Pero conociéndolo, su enojo no durará mucho.

Ahora los tres caminaban hacía las habitaciones, su hogar (que por cierto pocos sabían que los tres convivían en la misma habitación. Había unas reglas estrictas acerca de habitaciones mixtas, lo cual estaba prohibido, pero la mayor parte de las veces que profesores venían al cuarto, Neko se convertía y se acostaba encima del armario para ocultarse.

Por cierto, las mascotas también están prohibidas…

-¡El cielo está casi negro!- Exclamó la gatita mientras abría la boca hacía arriba. Los otros dos ya lo habían comprobado antes, pero por reflejo volvieron a mirarlo mientras caminaban.

-Va a llover.- Respondió serio Kuroh.

-Puede ser que venga una gran tormenta.- Levantó un dedo el albino y lo apoyó en su mejilla. –Pero no habrá problemas. Aunque la ultima vez, la electricidad se fue a causa del gran viento y rayos.

-No me gustan los truenos…- dijo Neko, mientras retorcía la parte baja de su remera deportiva. Shiro acarició su cabeza.

-No te preocupes, estamos aquí contigo.

Y en el momento que decía eso, Shiro sintió algo frío tocar el dorso de su mano, como una pequeña punzada, a la que luego le empezaron a seguir más y más seguido. Neko también comprobó al levantar sus manos y al ver la tierra en el suelo oscurecerse.

-¡Sería mejor que corriéramos! Dijo el albino y Neko tomó de la mano a ambos y empezaron a tratar de buscar refugio. Muchos alumnos más, alrededor suyo, también empezaron a corretear, y muchas chicas a chillar mientras tapaban su cabeza. No era nada del otro mundo, aunque en realidad, empezó a ser cada vez más fuerte. Encima, todavía faltaban unos cuantos pasillos más antes de llegar a un techo.

Finalmente llegaron, junto con más alumnos, pero no sin antes haber quedado completamente empapados.

-Uuh.- Shiro tocó su remera y empezó a retorcerla para quitar el agua.

Kuroh corrió el cabello mojado de su frente y dijo: -Deberíamos ir al cuarto y cambiarnos rápido, o podríamos resfriarnos. Ambos asienten con fuerza y empiezan a caminar, con un poco de prisa hacia la habitación. Cuando llegan, ignoran el hecho de que siempre Kuroh quiere que estén limpios antes de pisar la alfombra, porque después de todo, el agua limpia… y ellos estaban empapados en esta. Shiro y Kuroh se quejan un poco mientras el albino es el primero que va al baño luego de buscar algo en el armario. Los otros dos esperan a qué le traiga toallas, de paso.

Neko, con su remera pegada a su cuerpo y debajo una top oscura, y su short azul ahora completamente mojado, se frota los brazos abrazándose a sí misma.-F-F-Frío.

Y no le sorprendía que reaccionara así, ¿A qué gato le gusta el agua?

-Deberías cambiarte rápido- Le dice Kuroh con seriedad mientras se acerca a Shiro que traía una toalla blanca. Sin voluntad de ella alcanza su cabeza y empieza a secarle. Ella se queja por lo bajo y luego levanta la mirada.

-Uh, si.- Responde pero su oración se ve interrumpida cuando tuerce la boca y finalmente estornuda unas cuantas veces.

-Ves, te enfermaras.- Le dice Kuroh regañándola y acerca la mano en su cintura para quitarle la remera de arriba. Pero aunque lo intentara, sus manos se quedan fijas ahí, y Neko cierra los ojos con un gesto preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Shiro ahora extrañado con la actitud de ambos.

Kuroh cierra los ojos con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera tomando aire para luego quitar sus manos y gritar:-¿¡No estás usando nada, verdad!?

-¡Nya!- Ella pega un salto asustada por el grito y salta sobre el escritorio, una nube color rosada la rodea y ella aparece desnuda como la primera vez que Shiro la conoció. -¡La ropa es tan restrictiva-nya! ¡La odio!- Decía mientras sacudía su pelo rosado.

El albino que tenía otra toalla, con las mejillas sonrojadas extiende otra toalla blanca que tenía en su mano. –V-Vamos Neko, ya te había dicho que no debes andar desnuda. No en esta habitación… y no en lugares públicos.

Quien diría que al final, Neko jamás había aceptado la ropa, sino que estuvo todo este tiempo haciendo una ilusión para que todos creyeran que si usaba.

Pero como dicen: _"ojos que no ven…"_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ esta es una teoría que siempre tuve xDD estoy 100% seguro de que Neko no usa ropa la mayor parte del tiempo, quiero decir, ¿De donde ha sacado ese vestido tan bonito y pomposo de un episodio al otro? /comprado? / no con la mesada de un estudiante, un strain, y un vasallo que ya no tiene rey e_e/ Bueno claro al menos que Shiro lo tuviera en su armario porque le gusta hacer cosplay (?) ok eso me da otra idea xD_


End file.
